


Ronan, the little Accuser

by elenapadmeamidala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M, Silly me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenapadmeamidala/pseuds/elenapadmeamidala
Summary: Ronan before being the Accuser as a little boy discovers his life-changing gift.
Relationships: Nebula/Ronan the Accuser
Kudos: 1





	Ronan, the little Accuser

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my yonvers girls for this prompt about our wonderfully scary, blueberry Kree.  
> Marvel x Pushing Daisies.

At this very moment in the midst of Kree homeworld of Hala, Young Ronan was 9 years, 27 weeks, 6 days and 3 minutes old. It was the time of recess at his academy and he hated every minute of it. He wanted to make his father proud and aspired to reach the position of Head Accuser. Like his father and his forefathers before him. He wanted to follow the line of succession according to the ancient laws. When he would be old enough, he would challenge his father for the position. As it had always been done. Not the laws of their current leader the Supreme Intelligence, but according to the laws that his prestigious family wanted to preserve. So far, he did have good grades in all his subjects, but there was a very annoying, pink-skinned boy not far behind him. No doubt the Rogg boy would use his time to train hard in the sewers of Hala where he belonged, while he was forced to stay here far away from the capital, cut off from any training centres. He could only hope that his father would bring some of his accuser soldiers to assist him to train when he would return from his cleansing mission against the blasted Skrulls. Fighting against their allied Exolon monks, serving in their hidden Kree temple guarded by his house had become too weary now. He wanted a new challenge.

Right now, young Ronan was only a few feet behind his pet kree'arra, a large vicious beast measuring 111.8 cm (44.0 in) from paw to shoulder, with a shiny black-blueish coat with four long legs, two floppy ears and a large snout, which hid four savage fangs ready to rip their enemies apart. And Kree had an abundance of enemies to take care of. This vicious beast he had tamed years ago when it had been much larger than him. Now it was putty in his iron and followed his every command. He certainly had done well. Not many Kree owned pets. Least of all highly dangerous domesticated animal like his kree'arra.

Three sets of legs speeding through the large field of blueish-green Kholm grass. Further away from their ancient homestead with each step. He reached out trying to contact the beast, but Nebula just playfully evaded his touch howling in pleasure, when he nearly stumbled over his own two feet, wagging her tail in excitement munching on her large stick in her jaw. Closer... closer... closer, still... His kree'arra Nebula was 3 years, 2 weeks, 6 days, 5 hours and 9 minutes old. And not a minute older.

Just when he turned and tried to catch her stick, she took off in rapid speed towards….

His eyes widened. No! No! No! That could not be! A scout drone here?! And his mammal was racing towards it. No! No! No! It would see his beast as a danger. His heartbeat accelerated. He had not wasted precious time to tame the ferocious creature only to lose it to one of the Supreme Intelligent’s agents.

“Nebula” he called out ordering her to return, but she already gave chase rotating her tail in excitement as if she were taking flight by her own propulsion to catch her prize.

Ronan stopped in his tracks. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. The little blueberry Kree could only watch in silent horror as a red beam shot out from the drone and hit his magnificent beast in its chest. All sound dropped out as he silently approached the unmoving body of his dead kree'arra Nebula. The giant beast was lying still in the large brownish grass. Her chest was not heaving, no huffs and puffs escaping from her nostrils. Fury was burning in his veins. Fury that a drone from the SI had invaded the sacred space of his homestead and killed the magnificent beast that he had tamed and groomed to do his bidding. He knew that he should not feel emotion this strongly, but he wanted to relish in it. Directing it to something but this pet had been his responsibility and that cursed drone had killed it. The SI had no business here on his families’ land. Ronan kneeled down beside his pet and as he reached out to stroke the kree'arra matted fur...

As Ronan touched his motionless kree'arra, he spotted a small static pop of electricity between his finger and Nebula’s fur. He felt time resume to normal as Nebula inexplicably scrambles to her feet with a happy kree’arra smile on her face and runs off into the field of kholm grass.

Young Ronan watched in amazement as Nebula disappeared over the horizon. He stared at his finger, not sure exactly what just happened. She had been dead. But his magic finger had brought her back. Had the ancient gods blessed him?

This was the moment Young Ronan realized he was not like the other Kree children. Nor was he like anyone else for that matter.

Young Ronan runs off after Nebula. Chasing her towards his homestead. Ronan could touch dead things and bring them back to life. Unknowns to him, behind him, a monstrous blue-berry squirrel suddenly fell from a tree, dead, hitting the ground with a heavy thunk. Had Ronan turned back, he would have seen the blue-berry squirrel turn into a green bald creature with pointy ears staring up to the blue sky with glassy eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures are from Pixabay


End file.
